Sadly Just a Dream
by Hinata Kitsune
Summary: NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Sadly Just a Dream-NaruHina Fanfic-(Takes place in the Shippuden series)

Chapter 1: Drifting Away

"Father, I'm going for a walk!" Hinata yelled to her father

from down the hall. "Okay. Just don't get in anyone's way.

"Y...yes sir." Hinata headed out the doors and down the street.

She walked for around the village for awhile, chatting with

some people she knew. Then after about fifteen minutes of that

she went and sat down in a bench that was sitting along a

trail in the woods surrounding the training field. She sat

there day dreaming for awhile and eventually drifted off to

sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Coming Back To Earth?!?

"Hey Hinata!" Shouted someone from around the corner.

"Huh?" Hinata looked around and began to turn a bright

shade of pink when she seen Naruto walking along the trail.

"What's up?" Asked Naruto as he sat down beside her. "Um...

uh..." Hinata was mesmerized by the bright face smiling back

at her. After about a minute or two of silence, Naruto turned

to Hinata and started talking again. "You know what?"

"Huh?" "In this light, you're kinda cute." Hinata's face turned

brick red. "HUH!?!" "Yeah. Long hair suits you." Hinata

couldn't stand it and lost all consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Am I That Funny?

Hinata eventually awoke and noticed she was lying on her

side on the bench in the forest where she had been. "Huh? Was

I dreaming? I guess I was, sadly. If that really did happen,

just don't know what I'd do." "Hey! You're up!" Hinata turned

and saw Naruto walking toward her. "Huh" *was I really not

dreaming? Then that means....* Hinata turned bright red

felt dizzy but when she was just about to lose consciousness

again, Naruto set down what he was holding and grabbed

her shoulder. "Huh?" "No more passing out, okay?" "O...Okay."

"Here, drink this. When you fainted I didn't know what to

do so I just went and got you some tea." Naruto handed her

a glass of hot tea. "Th....thanks." "No problem. Hey, what were

ya doin' out here in the woods anyway?" "Um...I…w...was just..

..taking a walk." "Ain't got nothin' else to do around here

either, huh?" "Um....n…not really." "Yeah, Granny Tsunade

won't give me a good mission." Naruto puts his arms behind

his head and started to complain. Hinata started to smile

and her blush began fading away. "...and she just get's on my

damn nerves 'cause-" Naruto stopped complaining and was

now staring at Hinata. When she noticed her blush began

floating back onto her face and the panic began flowing

back through her. "D…Did...I do s...something wrong?" Naruto

cracked up laughing. "What's so funny?" "Nothing, it's just

when I looked at you, you made a funny face." "Is my face

that funny?" "No! I don't mean it in a bad way. Your face is

fine." "Well...then why were you staring at me in the first

place?" Naruto paused a moment before answer. As if

wondering if what he was about to say would offend her.

"Well because that was the first time I seen you smile in a

long time." Hinata turned bright red in shock. "Huh?!?" "Yeah,

when you smile your face brightens up a lot. It's cute. I think

your smile's really pretty." Hinata stiffened and her face grew

as red as it would go. Goosebumps ran up her arms. She was

too shocked to faint now. *Think...think...think. What should

I say to him? I'll probably say something that'll make me

look like a complete idiot. I don't want him to think I'm

weird.* "Um.....uh....th...thanks." That awkward silence began

creeping up and seemed to stop the earth from spinning. But

Naruto broke the awkwardness and tension in the air. "Hey,

Hinata." "Huh?" "Wanna go get something to eat?" "Uh....s...

...sure." "Okay then, let's go!" Naruto stood up and literally

pulled Hinata off the bench and down the path. Then Hinata

noticed Naruto was holding her hand. Yet another blush

spread across her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Now Whose Face Is Funny?

Hinata didn't even have to wonder where Naruto was taking

her. Naruto pulled Hinata up and sat her chair next to his.

"Whatcha want?" "Um.....I'll just have what you're having."

Naruto looked at her disapprovingly and then turned to the

guy standing across the counter. "Two ramens. Doesn't matter

what kind. Any will do." The guy across the counter stole a

quick glance at Hinata then his eyes turned backed toward

Naruto and he smiled. "I'm surprised. Not like you to have less

than three bowls yourself." Then a delivery girl came behind

the counter. "Doubt that's the reason. It's probably this little

cutie pie right here." The girl gave Hinata a friendly glance.

"It's not like you to bring anybody here. You just bein'

courteous to her, ain't cha?" Naruto gave her an irritated look.

The guy handed them their food and Naruto gulped it down

the way he usually does. When he was done he looked at the

girl with an annoyed expression. "What's it to ya?" "Just

wonderin'. She's a keeper. Didn't think you could get a girl

as cute as her. In fact, I didn't know you could get a girl at

all." "Damn! It's none of your business!" Naruto handed the

money he owed and grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her

away from the ramen shop. "Have fun!" The girl winked at

them. When Naruto and Hinata were around the corner he

stopped. But he didn't look at Hinata. "Umm...I...could've paid

for myself." "It's okay. I don't mind." "Oh...well...thank you."

"Yeah." Naruto still didn't look at her. "Umm...Na...Naruto?

Are you okay?" Naruto spun around to face her. "I'm fine!"

Naruto stopped yelling when he seen the worry on Hinata's

face. "*sigh* I'm fine. But sometimes she just ticks me off."

Hinata noticed the small blush on Naruto's face and a smile

formed from her face, then from her smile, emerged a little

laugh. Naruto's face filled with confusion and embarrassment

and shock all at the same time. "What's so funny?" "Your

face." A smile spread across Naruto's face. "Hey Hinata."

Hinata stopped laughing when he spoke. "H...Huh?" "Follow

me." Naruto grabbed her hand and headed down the street.

Hinata, instead of blushing, smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confession

Naruto half-ran down the path. He pulled Hinata through

the forest and stopped when he seen a clearing. "W…Where are

we?" "See for yourself." Naruto nodded toward the clearing.

Hinata walked ahead and stopped dead in her tracks when

she was out of the woods. Her eyes sparkled to the sight of the

sunset. Naruto led her to a cliff with the most beautiful sunset

ever. Naruto came up behind her. "Wanna sit down?" "Sure."

Naruto and Hinata sat on the edge of the cliff letting their

feet hang down. Hinata began drifting off to sleep. "Hinata?

You awake?" "H...Huh?" Hinata slowly opened her eyes and

noticed Naruto staring down at her. She sprang up when she

noticed that she was resting in Naruto's lap. But Naruto

pulled her back. "It's okay. If you're tired you can lay down."

Hinata blushed but laid back down. "Umm…N....Naruto."

"Yeah?" "Why were you smiling earlier?" "By the ramen shop

mean?" "Yeah." "Because you laughed." "Huh?" "Yeah, it's not

every day you hear Hinata Hyuga's laugh." "Oh." Hinata

smiled slightly. "Well watcha' think of this place?" Hinata's

face turned toward the sunset. "You're beautifu...uh...I m...

..mean the sunset's beautiful." "You're not so bad yourself."

"EEEEP!" Hinata's face brightened red and she sprang forward

but lost her balance and fell of the cliff. "AAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hinata!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto grabbed Hinata just in time and

pulled her back up but he pulled her too hard and she went

flying into Naruto. "Owww!" Both Naruto fell backwards to

the ground. "Are you okay Hinata?" "Y...Yeah, I th...think so."

Hinata went cherry red when she noticed that she was

laying on top of Naruto. "I...I'm s...sorry!" She tried to jump up

but when she did, she fell back down in pain. "Ow!" "What's

wrong?" "I..It's nothing. It's just my ankle. I think I twisted

it. That's all." "Here. Let me look." "N...No, it's okay." But

Naruto had already pulled up Hinata's pant leg and was

looking at her ankle. Her ankle was bright red and covered

with blood. "What did you cut yourself on?" "Umm...I think

a rock or something." "Don't worry I'll be okay." "Do you have

any medicine with you?" "Uhuh. It's all back home." Naruto

rip part of his shirt and tied it around Hinata's ankle.

"That'll have to do. Does it hurt?" "A little. I guess we should

be heading back now. It's starting to get dark." Hinata tried

to get up again but, this time, Naruto pulled her back down.

"You're not going anywhere until your ankle swells down a

little bit first." "Uh...o...okay." Naruto laid down on the grass with

his hands behind his head. "Lay down." Naruto nodded

toward the ground next to him. "O..Okay." Hinata laid down

on her back next to Naruto. She then gently dosed off to sleep.

She dreamed about Naruto, wishing that she could find the

courage to tell him how she really felt. Sadly she was awoken

from her dream by Naruto calling her. (Okay it wasn't so

sad.) "Hinata." Hinata slowly opened her eyes. "Hmm?" She

said softly. Then she squeaked when she noticed she was

sleeping on Naruto's chest and she blushed when she noticed

that Naruto had his arm around her. "Look." Naruto pointed

to the dark sky. "Oh!" The sky was flowing with shooting stars.

"It's so pretty." Hinata's eyes sparkled at the sight of them.

She then closed her eyes and closed her hands together.

Naruto gave her a strange look. "What are your doing?"

"Wishing." Naruto gave her a small smile. *I wish to be able to

find the courage to tell Naruto how I really feel.* Hinata

opened her eyes and looked at the sky smiling. "Hey, Hinata."

"Huh?" "This is the most I've ever seen smile before." Hinata

still smiled but a small blush grew on her face. "Oh." "I even

got to hear you laugh." "Huh!?" "Yeah. It's really something,

your laugh." "Oh." "I don't mean it in a bad way. I mean your

laugh is pretty. I'm lucky to get to hear it." "Th...Thanks."

"It's like the shooting stars." "Huh?" "You don't see them very

often and when you do, you know that it was worth the wait."

"Actually, the stars remind me of you, Naruto." "Huh? How?"

"Because the stars sit there in the sky waiting for someone to

notice them but no one usually does. Some even act like the

stars aren't even there. But the people who do notice them,

find out that they're actually wonderful, beautiful, creations."

"Thanks, Hinata. You're the only one who really says something

like to me. But I'm not that special." "Yes you are!" Hinata sat

straight up. "You are that special. No matter what anyone says.

You're determined to do what you believe in, you try your

hardest, and you never, ever, give up." "Maybe, but no one

really cared about me at first." "I DID!" Hinata froze, shocked

by what she just said. Naruto sat up and stared at her, also

shocked by what Hinata said. "N..Naruto..I...I'm-" Naruto

grabbed Hinata by her shoulders and pulled her close to him

and held her tight. Small tears escaped from her eyes and slid

down her cheeks. She rested her hands and her head on

Naruto's chest and closed her eyes. "Oh Naruto." They stayed

like that for, what seemed like, forever and Hinata eventually

drifted off to her own little dream world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Finally Finding Her Courage

"Naruto!" Hinata cried out as she sprang up from her, once

peaceful, sleep. "Hinata, are you up yet?" Hinata's father called

from down the hall. "Um...y...yes Father. I'll be out in a

moment. Hinata looked around the room trying to regain

consciousness and trying to make out what happened. After she

figured out what had happened she felt tears growing in her

eyes. "Was it really all just a dream? I thought I had almost

found the courage to tell Naruto what I feel about him."

Hinata gripped the blankets covering her feet as hard as she

possibly could, hung her head down, and cried. The blankets

were nearly soaked with tears when Hinata's father called to

her again. "Hinata. Are you coming out?" "Y...Yes Father!."

Hinata quickly jumped out of bed, got dressed, and walked out

of her room to greet her father and Neji. She quickly wiped the

tears from her eyes and put on a fake smile for her father.

"Good morning Father, Neji." "Morning. Will you be preparing

breakfast now?" "Yes, right away." "Very well then." Her father

walked outside and Hinata turned to go make breakfast.

"Hinata?" Neji stopped her before she had a chance to walk.

"Yes?" "Why have you been crying?" "Huh? I..I just had a lot of

dust in my eyes when I woke up. That's all." "Hmm. How are you

feeling?" "Fine. Why?" "Just wondering." "Okay." Hinata went

and made breakfast and brought to her father and Neji. "Here

you are." She sat the food on the porch for her father and Neji.

"Hinata." "Yes Neji?" "I think you should go take a walk." "Why?"

"Because it will help your foot heal faster." "Uh..o..okay."

Hinata left her house and stopped halfway down the road?

*What did he mean my foot?* Hinata checked her leg and

everything seemed okay but then she checked her other leg and

her eyes grew wide. The black, ripped, cloth was still wrapped

around her ankle. "It was all real?!?" Hinata ran toward

Naruto's house as tears flew of her face. *I have to found out no

matter if I have the courage or not.* Hinata stopped and

stared at the front of Naruto's house. "I have to do it. I have

to." "Hinata?" Hinata turned around and seen Sakura

standing at the corner. "Hi, Sakura. Um..i..is Naruto home?"

"He should be. How's your leg?" "Fine." "Neji told me you came

home and your ankle was in pretty bad shape." "I'm okay."

"Well, good luck." "Huh?" "You know what I mean." Sakura

winked at Hinata and walked on down the road. "Okay, here I

go." Hinata ran up to the door to Naruto's house. Hinata

knocked on Naruto's door but as soon as she knocked the door

creaked open. "N..Naruto?' Hinata stepped in Naruto's house

heard a noise behind a door in his house. It seemed like his

bedroom door. "N..Naruto?' She knocked on Naruto's door and

it opened by itself too. Hinata stepped in and seen Naruto

looking out the window. "Naruto?" Naruto turned around and

stared at Hinata. "Hinata." Naruto stared at her confused.

"what are you doing here?" "I have to ask you something."

"What?" "Did last night really happen?" Tears began filling in

her eyes. "Isn't your leg enough proof?" Hinata smiled slightly.

"Naruto." "Huh?" "I have something to tell you." "What is it?"

"I..I..I love you." Naruto stared at her and Hinata let the tears

fall from her eyes. "I just had to tell you that, I love you Naruto.

I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: His Reply

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Hinata fell to the floor and

lost consciousness. Hinata awoke to the bright sunshine

blinding her. She stretched and sat up with a groan as she

tried to regain her eyesight. She noticed that she was lying on

a bed in a room she didn't recognize. She looked around the

mysterious room but she was too drowsy to even try to think.

Then she seen a note folded on the pillow where she was

sleeping. She bent over and grabbed the note, unfolded it, and

read it to herself.

Dear Hinata,

I went to pick you up something to eat. When you fell you had

a fever so I thought food might help. I shouldn't take too long

so don't go anywhere. I mean it. Oh, and try not to loss

consciousness while I'm gone. Seeya in a few.

Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata smiled at the note and refolded it and set it back

down. Then she blushed slightly as she finally figured out

where she was. Hinata got up and looked out the window at

sky. The sun hadn't rose that high so it still must have been

early. Probably around 9 or 10AM. Hinata continued to stare

out the window and smiled to herself. *I finally told Naruto

how I feel. But what does he think? He probably thinks I'm too

weird.* "*sigh*" *we'll have to wait and see.* "Hinata!" "Huh!?"

Hinata looked down at the street and seen Naruto waving at

her. She smiled and waved slightly. "I'll be there in a sec'!"

Naruto yelled. Then he ran inside and knocked on the door.

Hinata opened it and blushed as Naruto smiled at her. Then

Naruto held up a carton from the ramen shop. "Hungry?"

"Mmm hmm." Hinata nodded and helped Naruto set the food

on the table. Naruto got out two bowls of ramen and handed

one to Hinata. After they were done Naruto put the bowls in

the sink and put the leftovers in the fridge. Then Naruto and

Hinata sat on the bed. "Feeling better?" "Um..yeah." "That's

good." Then there was an awkward silence and Hinata pulled

legs up to her chest. "Naruto." "Hmm?" "I'm sorry." "For what?"

"For what I said earlier." Naruto smiled slightly and looked at

the ground. "Why would you have to say sorry for saying what

you feel. You don't have anything to be sorry about." Hinata

blushed and hug her legs closer to her chest. "Really meant it

but I think it was just a burden to you." "Of course not! You've

been so kind to me. Kinder than anyone ever has." "I meant

every word I said. I...r..really do love you." "Hinata." "Huh?"

"Well...I-" Hinata blushed but started to cough hard. *cough

cough* "Are you okay?!" Naruto put his hands on Hinata's

shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Y..Yeah I'm okay. I just

need to rest some more is all." "Well then lay down." Naruto

laid Hinata down and rested her head on his leg. Hinata

smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand. After about 10 minutes of

silence Naruto sat Hinata up and looked into her eyes.

"Hinata." "H...Huh?" "Well...I love..you too." Hinata felt a few

tears roll down her face but this time from happiness. "Naruto."

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and rested her

head on his shoulder. Naruto grabbed Hinata's shoulders and

jerked her back so she was facing him. Naruto gripped her

shoulders and pulled her face close to his and kissed Hinata

tenderly. Hinata closed her eyes slowly and rested her hands

on Naruto's arms and let small tears roll down her face. The

world seemed to stand still. A small blush formed on Hinata's

face. *Naruto, I really do love you so much and I'm so glad I

found the courage to tell you.*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 4 Years Later *Bonus Chapter*

"Hinata! Get up!" Hinata groaned and sat up. "Coming!"

Hinata got dressed and made breakfast and served it to her

father and Neji. "Morning Father. Morning Neji." "Are you

going on your mission today?" She asked her Father as he took

a drink of his tea. "Yep." "You seem really enthusiastic about

the whole thing." "It's because Naruto's going too." Said Neji as

he took a bite of food. "Neji!" "Hmmm. I'm still not sure if I

really approve of that boy being so close to you." "Father."

"Well, you better go and complete the mission for the fifth

hokage. Also you don't want to leave your team waiting." "Yes

sir. Good bye." Hinata headed out the exit of her house and

greeted Kiba and Shino. "Hello. Umm..where's-" "We where

headed there next." Kiba said before Hinata could even finish

her sentence. "God. You to are so obsessed over each other." "Are

not!" "It's not good to lie." Shino said. "*Sigh* Can we go now?"

"Oh chill, we'll get to Naruto's house." "Kiba!" "Just kiddin'.

Sheesh." Hinata, Kiba, and Shino headed to Naruto's house.

"Naruto! Ready to go?" Kiba yelled at outside Naruto's window.

"Yeah. Just a sec'!" Naruto ran out of the door and greeted

them. "Ya' girlfriend's been freaking out the whole way here."

Kiba pointed his thumb at Hinata. "Have not!" "Missed me that

much?" Hinata blushed as Naruto grabbed her hand and

brushed his lips across hers. "Can we get goin' before y'all start

makin' out?" "Haven't you bothered her enough?" Shino asked.

"Heheheh. You know I'm just messin' around." "Okay let's go!"

Naruto yelled as he headed toward the village exit. Hinata

smiled as Naruto held her hand tight.

THE END


End file.
